Just a Mistake
by JonnyFleetxdxd
Summary: Jacob runs after the wedding invite shows up not knowing that Embry imprinted on him..He returns to a very hurt aand confused Embry. Embry lets something slip while he is asleep how will Jacob take it? what will he do about it *Review* maybe continue idk?


**Just a Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I make any profit from this **

**Paring: Embry/Jacob**

**Genre: Romance?**

**Summary: Well I really don't know what this is gonna be like but here goes nothing…. Oh this won't be too harsh I think not like my other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV.<strong>

Great Just fucking great! Damn Bella and her fairy vampire bitch to hell. I will sure the hell not attend the fucking wedding are you kidding Me.? Ugh! If that fucking leach would have never had shown up it would be me that she would be marrying. I have to get out. I have to leave this place; I can't take it anymore, all the pain and rejection. So I did I ran and ran no goodbyes or anything I just left. No one would care they would probably be glad because I wouldn't be flaunting over that whore anymore and they wouldn't have to protect her all the time.

**Embry's POV.**

_(Three Days Later) _

"Where did he go Sam?" I sobbed out. Why would my imprint just leave like that without a goodbye or anything? Even though he didn't know he was my imprint he should have told his best friend.

"I don't know embry. Why are you crying like that bud? It'll be ok." Sam said. If only he knew that it wasn't ok that I was hurting physically and emotionally.

"Okay! No it's not ok Sam! I need him here. If you were a real alpha you could fucking understand that I imprinted on him! We need to find him NOW!" I ground out. He sounded like it didn't matter that our true alpha was gone. In fact he probably didn't, fucking selfish bastard.

"Wha…what? You imprinted on him? I'm so sorry Em. I didn't know. We'll find him, if it takes us years we will." He said in a soothing tone. I stopped my excessive crying then walked towards the door of Sam's house. As the weeks passed I felt myself getting weaker I didn't shift anymore, I couldn't. If it wasn't for Emily I probably have withered away by now. She was kind to me brought me soup and crackers every day but I never could keep a meal down.

As the months passed I basically gave up all hope of Jacob returning. The pack tried hard to find him they tracked him all the way to Canada but could go no further due to the fact that they would be trespassing in other wolves' territory. Sam convinced the pack leader Mike to let Paul and Jared continue the search, but with no such luck, they came back empty handed.

Seth was the most helpful to my state he knew what it felt like to have an imprint be away for a long period of time. He imprinted on Paul when he first phased, and being Paul he rejected it at first this lead Seth to a state like I am in now but Paul cracked and imprinted back on him. This made me hope even more that he would return to me. But I had a lot to explain when or if he ever did.

It had been six long months I had forgotten how to phase and was skin and bone. But today I felt it, he was coming home. He had to be, because I felt that spark of life run through my body. He was closer now and I had to meet him, to find him, to tell him everything.

Before I could finish my trail of thought I was out the door. My wolf was leading me to him. Second later I felt the shift. I screamed out in agony it was the most painful thing in my life. It hurt worse than the first time I phased. But that didn't matter now all that mattered was me telling Jacob that I loved him and that I imprinted on him. Minutes later I found myself in a clearing.

My wolf was talking to me _'He will be here, we must wait for him. We must tell him everything. Tell him that he doesn't need Isabella anymore that we are the only thing he needs. We will make him understand!' _ I found myself agreeing with the slightly deranged wolf. He needed to understand and I needed him.

It wasn't that long before he appeared into the clearing his fur longer and matted he looked so confused by my appearance. I must admit I did look horrible I hadn't eaten in weeks and when I did eat it all came back up. "Why haven't you eaten in weeks Embry?" he screamed out. I didn't know how to say that it was because of him. "What do you mean because of me?" he asked confused. I cursed that he was able to hear my thoughts. "Jake can you phase back please? I need to talk to you. Preferably in human form." I roughed out. He nodded and phased. I took in his appearance, he looked amazing. Still. I phased back and tried to muffle the scream of agony I let out not wanting to show him that I was in pain. He gasped at the sight of me and ran up to me as I collapsed. I couldn't stand or talk anymore.

The last thing I remembered was Jake's strong arms lifting me and carrying me towards home.

**Jacob**

It had been six months since I left with no goodbyes I was kind of ashamed of myself. I knew that it would hurt Embry me being his best friend but I couldn't take the pain anymore and needed to be away.

I spent most of my time in Canada. I traveled to Mexico a few times, but there were never enough trees to hide in. along the way a met a few interesting souls. I met the Canadian pack and a guy named Miguel who was also a shifter. His animal was a jaguar, but I felt something telling me to go home so I did.

When I got near home I felt that Embry was in wolf form and waiting for me. His thoughts were jumbled the ones I could pick out were._ 'Hurry up Jake. I have something to tell you.'_ This confused me because to my knowledge no one knew that I was returning. When I got to the clearing and saw him he looked bad. Real bad. The he said to himself that he hadn't eaten in weeks, and it was my fault. This pained me to hear he asked me to phase and I did. When he did he muffled a scream. Did it hurt him to phase? He began to collapse so I rushed over to him and grasped him he was so gaunt and fragile. I could see all of his ribs and it made me gasp at how skinny he was. He passed out when I picked him up.

I began to head towards his house. When I got there all of the pack was there with worried expressions on their faces. I ignored the glare that Sam gave me and took him to his room to lay him down. When I did he whimpered out in his sleep

"Jake…. Please don't leave…. I love you." This shocked me. I didn't know he felt that way about me. My heart swelled. With love and anger because he didn't tell me, I ignored the anger and lay down beside him. He instantly curled up to me and I wrapped my arm around him. After a few minutes I drifted off thinking of what to say to Embry when we awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like or hate. I wrote this to try and get my writers block out for my other stories. and this is what a came up with I'm sorry if you thought there was going to be lemons right away but sadly no :( the more reviewss the faster this gets updated... though I think with school starting back up I wont be right away. <strong>

**Let me know what you think! **

**X ~JonnyFleetxdxd**


End file.
